Śledzik Ingerman
Śledzik Ingerman (ang. Fishlegs Ingerman) — jeden z podrzędnych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz jedna z głównych postaci w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego smokiem jest Gronkiel o imieniu Sztukamięs. Wygląd Śledzik to dosyć wysoki, krągły chłopak o krótkich blond włosach, zielonych oczach i miłym wyrazie twarzy. Wyglądem jak najbardziej przypomina prawdziwego wikinga. Nosi brązową, futrzaną bluzę z krótkim rękawem i zielone spodnie. Ubiera również futrzane kozaki w kolorze brudnego, jasnego brązu. Na głowę zakłada maleńki żelazny hełm, do którego przyczepione są dwa rogi tej samej wielkości i długości. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 na hełmie, zamiast rogów są małe skrzydełka przypominające skrzydła gronkla. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Śledzik ma 19 lat, jednak niewiele się zmienił, poza tym, że dorósł, utył i ma niewielki zarost. Dodatkowo, do pasa ma przypiętą kieszonkę, w której trzyma karty względnie opisujące poznane przez jeźdźców gatunki wielu smoków. Charakter Śledzik jest skromnym, strachliwym, miłym nastoletnim chłopakiem. Ma niewielką wadę wymowy (lekko sepleni). Jako jedyny zdaje się od początku rozumieć wyśmiewanego przez innych Czkawkę. Jest mądry, inteligentny i lubi popisywać się swoją wiedzą o smokach. Najlepiej ze wszystkich młodych wikingów zna te latające gady - swego czasu przeczytał Smoczy Podręcznik co najmniej siedem razy. Podczas różnych misji myśli strategicznie, jednak nie jest za bardzo odważny. Woli czekać na rozwój wypadków w bezpiecznym miejscu. Na smoczym szkoleniu zdaje się być nie zrozumiany przez innych kolegów i wyśmiewany za swą przemądrzałość. Wielokrotnie popisuje się swą wiedzą o smokach, co po pewnym czasie zaczyna denerwować nawet Pyskacza. Śledzik z całego serca kocha swojego smoka. Dba o Sztukamięs jak o własne dziecko, jest nadopiekuńczy. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby skrzywdzić swej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Podczas gdy inni (głównie Sączysmark) śmieją się ze Sztukamięs, która lata dużo wolniej od reszty, Śledzik dzielnie jej broni. Posiada także niezwykle obszerną wiedzę na temat smoków oraz historii i uważa wiedzę za najwspanialszy skarb, jaki można otrzymać. Otacza się książkami i mapami, umie odczytywać nie tylko runy, lecz także inne, starożytne znaki, między innymi język, jakim porozumiewa się Gothi. Zdolności *'Wiedza:' Zanim Czkawka został treserem smoków, Śledzik najlepiej ze wszystkich młodych wikingów znał smoczą rasę i wszystkie gatunki. Jest w stanie podać charakterystyczne cechy każdego gatunku, który opisany został w Smoczym Podręczniku. *'Tresura smoków:' Ze względu na swoją rozległą wiedzę oraz umiejętności zdobyte dzięki Czkawce, Śledzik jest także jednym z lepszych smoczych treserów. Pokojowo podchodzi do każdego dzikiego zwierzęcia i zaciekle broni ich potomstwa oraz terytorium. *'Inteligencja:' W wielu sytuacjach Śledzik jest w stanie znaleźć sprytne rozwiązanie, na przykład, gdy chciał uratować Sztukamięs przed lecącymi w jego stronę metalowymi włóczniami, łaskocząc go w brzuch piórkiem i wywołując u niego wyplucie kamieni. *'Talent językowy:' Śledzik potrafi sprawnie tłumaczyć teksty, potrafi nawet odkryć znaczenie słów języka, którego wcześniej nie widział, i to w krótkim czasie. Potrafi też przeczytać pismo Gothi. *'Naśladowanie odgłosów:' Śledzik potrafi naśladować ryk Gronkla, Zmiennoskrzydłego oraz Gromogrzmota, co pokazane jest w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną część 1. *'Rysowanie:' Chłopak potrafi wykonać niezwykle dokładne rysunki i malunki, na przykład w celu uzupełnienia Smoczego Podręcznika, czy też sporządzenia "portretu pamięciowego" nieznanego wcześniej smoka. Własności *'Karty' - będące "kieszonkową wersją" Smoczego Podręcznika karty, własnoręcznie wykonane przez Śledzika. *'Figurki '- drewniane podobizny wszystkich pięciu smoków Jeźdźców. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|204px|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk, Śledzik wraz z Astrid, Sączysmarkiem oraz Mieczykiem i Szpadką gaszą wywołane przez smoki pożary. Wraz z innymi kompanami, Śledzik zapisał się na Smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. W przeciwieństwie do innych nie wykazuje wrogości do Czkawki. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim grupa walczyła był Gronkiel. Śledzik najpierw wykazał się statystyczną wiedzą na jego temat. Podczas walki smok zionął kulą ognia w tarczę chłopaka i w ten sposób odpadł. Podczas wspólnej kolacji Pyskacz daje grupie do przeczytania Smoczy podręcznik. Śledzik chwali się tym, że przeczytał go już około siedmiu razy i zaczyna opowiadać o smokach opisanym w książce, lecz nikt nie chce go słuchać. Wkrótce, wraz z resztą, opuszcza salę. Następnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Śledzik otrzymuje od owego smoka parę ciosów jego kolcami, lecz na szczęście zdołał obronić się tarczą. Oznajmił Pyskaczowi, iż zaczyna wątpić w jego metody pedagogiczne. Wieczorem cała drużyna wraz z Pyskaczem, urządzili sobie ognisko. Podczas niego Śledzik wpada na pomysł, że można by zabić smoka od wewnątrz, mając tam rękę. thumb|Śledzik w gazie ZębirogaPodczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Śledzik działa z Czkawką, lecz oblał wodą nie tę głowę, co trzeba. po tym incydencie zwyczajnie uciekł ze strachu. Kiedy Czkawka odstrasza smoka, on i inni zostali niezwykle zaskoczeni oraz nabierają szacunku do chłopaka. Przez mijające dni szkolenia Śledzik i reszta, prócz Astrid, stają się wielkimi fanami Czkawki. Wreszcie zaczynają go lubić i chcą spędzać z nim czas. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje wybrany do finału, Śledzik cieszy się z tego faktu. thumb|left|Wytresowany przez Śledzika Gronkiel Śledzik pojawia się znowu, gdy Czkawka chce uratować Szczerbatka. Wtem tresuje sobie Gronkiela. Chłopak bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Przydaje się wtedy jego ogromna wiedza na temat smoków. Po wybudzeniu się Czkawki widać, jak Śledzik leci na Gronkielu, co oznacza, że jest to jego przyjaciel i wierzchowiec. Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|Śledzik jako treser w Smoczej AkademiiW serialu Śledzik jest jednym z treserów w Smoczej Akademii. Jego wiedza na temat smoków przydaje się najczęściej podczas opisywania nowych gatunków, lub kiedy przyjaciele muszą poradzić sobie ze znanymi smokami, z którymi nie mieli nigdy do czynienia. W odcinku ''Dziwnobarwny klejnot ''obrażony Śledzik ucieka z wyspy Berk i spędza wieczór tylko ze swoją smoczycą, Sztukamięs. W pewnym momencie Gronkiel zaczyna kopać w ziemi i znajduje zmieniający barwę tajemniczy kamień, który następnie Śledzik przedstawia mieszkańcom Berk, a Pyskacz myli jajo z kamieniem przynoszącym szczęście. Gdy się jednak okazuje, że jest to jajo smoka Zmiennoskrzydłego, Śledzik jest zdecydowany bronić młodych, nie wyklutych jeszcze piskląt i nakazuje odesłać wszystkie jaja z powrotem na wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych. Wyzywa nawet Sączysmarka, który zawsze go upokarzał, na pojedynek, ponieważ to głównie on kradł i sprzedawał jaja. Śledzik wygrywa walkę, i jaja wracają do swoich rodziców. Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Gronkielowe żelazo Śledzik odkrywa tajemnicę swojej smoczycy - po zjedzeniu konkretnego rodzaju kamienia potrafi wytwarzać lawę, która po zastygnięciu stawała się bardzo trwałym żelazem. Przez to, że Śledzik był zajęty sprzedawaniem towarów wytworzonych z żelaza, nie uczestniczył w ekspedycjach pozostałych jeźdźców Smoczej Akademii. Żelazo to nazwano gronkielowym żelazem. W odcinku Na szarym końcu Śledzik kłóci się z Sączysmarkiem, który z nich jest lepszym treserem smoków. By rozwiązać ten konflikt, pada propozycja, by każdy z jeźdźców wytresował własnego Straszliwca Straszliwego, aby szanse były wyrównane. Śledzik tresuje smoka, którego nazywa Iggy. Jest tak zapatrzony w nowego podopiecznego, że przestaje interesować się swoją smoczycą Sztukamięs. Ma jednak satysfakcję, że w dyscyplinie tresury smoków okazał się lepszy od Sączysmarka. Chłopak zaczyna mieć wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy Sztukamięs zostaje porwana przez Albrechta i jego dwóch pomocników. Wówczas zdaje sobie sprawę, że za bardzo pochłonęła go rywalizacja i przestał zwracać uwagę na swojego smoka. Wspólnymi siłami jeźdźcy uratowali smoczycę, a Śledzik zaczął ponownie poświęcać swój czas na zabawy z nią. ''Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) dowiadujemy się, że Śledzik znalazł swoje zajęcie, jakim jest uczenie dzieci na Berk historii wyspy oraz historii smoków. Pozwala dzieciom dosiadać swojej smoczycy Sztukamięs, na której podróżują po wiosce, i opowiada im opowieści z własnych przygód ze smokami, a także przedstawia "wspaniałych bohaterów", jakimi są Czkawka oraz Szczerbatek. W odcinku Wiking, co się zowie Śledzik niespodziewanie dostaje alergii. Jeźdźcy nie wiedzą, co jest przyczyną jego złego samopoczucia, jednak wkrótce zauważają, że dzieje się to zawsze w towarzystwie Sztukamięs. Sugerują, że Śledzik uczulony jest na swoją smoczycę, czym wprawiają chłopaka w rozpacz. Jednak mimo tego, iż ta świadomość jest dla Śledzika bolesna, sam jest o tym głęboko przekonany. Przyjaciele udają się więc do Gothi, aby pomogła uleczyć Śledzika. Szamanka hipnotyzuje go za pomocą swojej laski, a następnie jeźdźcy zaczynają powtarzać, że Śledzik nie jest uczulony na swoją smoczycę. Wierzą, że dzięki temu wmówią to Śledzikowi i alergia minie. Jednak Sączysmark postanawia zrobić żart i zaczyna wmawiać Śledzikowi, że jest potężnym Thorem Kościochrupem. Po przebudzeniu się, Śledzik natychmiast zmienia swoje nastawienie do wszystkich ludzi, staje się zarozumiały, odważny i bohaterski. Przerażeni jeźdźcy nie wiedzą, w jaki sposób przywrócić chłopaka do normalności, jednak Gothi przekazuje im, że jedynym wyjściem jest sytuacja, w której Śledzik poczuje prawdziwy strach. Sączysmark jako jedyny nie przejął się przemianą Śledzika i przypisuje sobie jego zasługi, mówiąc, że to dzięki niemu stał się taki potężny. Razem wybierają odpowiednią dla Śledzika broń, chłopak jednak akceptuje tylko topór należący do Stoicka Ważkiego. Później w Twierdzy Śledzik demonstruje wszystkim swoją siłę i umiejętności, a po chwili wchodzi wściekły Stoick, który żąda zwrotu toporu. Czkawka uspokaja ojca, wyjaśniając całą sytuację i obiecując odzyskać topór. Tymczasem w wiosce Śledzik wciąż demonstruje swoje umiejętności, ratując m.in. dom i dziecko przed spłonięciem oraz małego jaka przed upadkiem do morza. Wybiera się później na morze, by pokonać i zmusić do posłuszeństwa Wrzeńca, grasującego w miejscu połowu wikingów. Sączysmark natychmiast postanawia wziąć Śledzika na misję pokonania Wrzeńca. Odważny "Thor" zeskakuje Wrzeńcowi na szyję i walczy z nim, a na ratunek wkrótce przybywa Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem, a potem także Sztukamięs. Odwraca uwagę Wrzeńca od Śledzika. Morski smok zaczyna ją gonić, a wówczas Śledzik odczuwa obawę o jej los i powraca do normalności. Razem pokonują smoka i wracają do wioski. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Śledzik miał chwilowe uczulenie na siodło Sztukamięs, które czyścił Pyskacz i niechcący zanieczyścił je swoją woskowiną uszną. W odcinku ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie'' dowiadujemy się, że chłopak interesuje Heatherę. W odcinku Dobry Kafar nie jest zły ''chłopak bada wskazania Smoczego Oka, które są różne dla różnych law Gronkiela. Dzięki temu artefaktowi, Śledzik odkrywa wyspę która powinna być idealna dla Gronkieli. Niestety, okazuje się być zamieszkana przez bardzo agresywnego smoka, którego jeźdźcy nie są w stanie pokonać siłą. Śledzik jest tak zdesperowany, że chce aby Sączysmark nauczył go nieczystych sztuczek w walce. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że smok potrafi uszanować niezłomnych i akceptuje towarzystwo innych głazożernych. W odcinku ''Odkrycia chodzą parami to Śledzik opiekuje się młodym Szybkim Szpicem i trenuje go, jak również odkrywa nieznaną wcześniej zdolność tego smoka. Jak wytresować smoka 2 '' thumb|Śledzik i Sztukamięs podczas wyścigów smokówŚledzik pojawia się na początku filmu razem ze Sztukamięs, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków, w czasie których okazuje się, że razem z Sączysmarkiem rywalizuje o względy Szpadki. Śledzik pojawia się później ze swoim smokiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Śledzik na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam jego smoczyca zostaje wcielona do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami, a sam zostaje jednym z więźniów Drago. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Śledzik pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Sztukamięs. Wraca ona dopiero do Śledzika pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. W książkach Śledzik pojawia się także jako postać w książkach z serii ''Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Jego smokiem jest Zwykły Brunatny o imieniu Straszna Krowa. Cytaty Ciekawostki *W książce Śledzik jest jeszcze chudszy od Czkawki, a w filmie jest grubszym chłopcem. *Wydaje się, że rywalizuje z Sączysmarkiem. *W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo zostało ujawnione, że ma słabość do jagód. *W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 podkochuje się w Szpadce i rywalizuje z Sączysmarkiem o jej uznanie. *W filmie to on, nie zaś Czkawka, jest największym znawcą smoków (przeczytał Smoczy Podręcznik co najmniej siedem razy). *Wraz z Sączysmarkiem zapuścili zarost dla Szpadki. *Podobnie jak Pyskacz potrafi odczytać pismo Gothi. *Wierzy, że Gothi umie przewidzieć datę śmierci, patrząc na język albo paznokcie. *W jednym z odcinków Sączysmark wyjawił, że Śledzik ma lęk wysokości. *Jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym wikingiem, który widział Zmiennoskrzydłego z bliska. *Boi (a przynajmniej bał) się ciemności. *Po akcji Obrońców Berk Śledzik zaczął uczyć młodych wikingów historii smoków i Berk. *W odcinku Wiking, co się zowie ''dowiadujemy się, że jest uczulony na woskowinę Pyskacza. *Jego nazwisko padło pierwszy raz w krótkometrażówce ''Świt jeźdźców smoków, a w serialu w odcinku Wiking, co się zowie. *Jego drugie imię to Justyn, co ujawniono w odcinku Wódz może być tylko jeden. Zobacz też en::Fishlegs Ingerman es::Patapez Ingerman ru:Рыбьеног Ингерман Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie